


Quote drabbles - Pjoverse edition

by kristimoon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristimoon/pseuds/kristimoon
Summary: These are a bunch of short drabbles based on real quotes from my irl friends and family taken out of context.  Warning: I absolutely do not take this seriously.
Kudos: 2





	Quote drabbles - Pjoverse edition

**Author's Note:**

> This could either be a high school or college au, and I'm sorry in advance for reyna/octav*an, but at this point in the au, it's just the kind of relationship people bring up to piss off and/or embarass one of the people involved. Also the actual quote that inspired this scene is bolded (it's the only thing bolded in the entire fic so it's hard to miss).

“Reyna, truth or dare!”

Piper pointed at her friend across the circle, whose brows furrowed in concentration. Everyone in the circle already knew which option Reyna would pick, since Piper was notorious for her borderline sadistic dares.

“Truth.”

“What was Octavian like in bed?”

Everyone in the circle gasped as Reyna started to flush, which Piper thought made her more unfairly attractive than she already was.

“Short answer, bad,” Reyna said, uncrossing her legs, “Long answer, really really really really really really really really really really really really…”

“Ugh, give us the deets, Ra-Ra,” Leo said from his spot next to Piper.

“Ah ah ah,” Annabeth said, wagging her finger at Leo, “you didn’t give Reyna the question, so you have no say in how she answers.”

“I’m gonna have to side with Valdez, we need the deets,” Piper said, “besides, what happens in the circle stays in the circle.”

Everyone else nodded in agreement, then turned towards Reyna expectantly, which made her flush so hard Piper swore she could see it on her forearms.

“Alright, fine, I’ll tell you,” Reyna huffed, much to the delight of the circle.

“First of all, there was a reason he quit percussion after two months back in middle school: he has absolutely no sense of rhythm.”

“We already knew that, Reyna,” Jason said, and Percy nodded in agreement next to him.

“But I bet you don’t know _exactly_ what kinds of stuff he wanted to try out when we were together.”

“Shit, you’ve got me there,” Jason said.

“Given what he did to my stuffed panda, I don’t think I want to know,” Percy whispered.

“Sure there’s the basic stuff, like anal and bondage…”

“How could he be into bondage?” Frank wondered to himself, “He couldn’t even earn the knot tying merit badge.”

“But does anyone know what anasteemaphilia is?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“Good,” Reyna sighed, leaning back slightly, “keep it that way.”

“Hold it!” Piper said, doing her best _Ace Attorney_ impression, “Would the defendant tell the jury exactly what Octavian’s manhood looked like?”

Reyna shook her head, looking down at the floor, mumbled something incoherent, then giggled.

“Louder, please,” Piper said smugly.

Now the flush looked like it was down to Reyna’s thighs.

“ **His dick is the color of an orange highlighter.** ”

The circle took a moment to process what Reyna said, then exploded into laughter. Piper swore it was giving her the defined abs she’d always wanted, while Reyna’s flush was down to her ankles.

“Please,” Percy asked, consumed with laughter, “tell me that it was also the *wheeze* SIZE of a highlighter.”

“Hmm,” Reyna said, recrossing her legs, “now that I think about it, it totally was.”

“You heard it here first, folks,” Leo said, standing up so he towered above the circle, “Octavian has a below average sexy sausage.”

Leo’s terminology caused everyone to laugh even harder, if that was possible. Reyna’s flush started to subside, now that she was no longer the center of attention.

After what felt like an hour, everyone had calmed down enough that their game of truth or dare could continue.

“Nico,” Reyna said, pointing in his direction, “truth or dare?”

“Normally, I’d say truth, but I do not want any of you to know about my sex life, so dare.”

“Someone’s feeling bold today,” Leo whispered to Piper.

“I dare you to hold an egg in your mouth for as long as you can.”

Percy got up from his spot in the circle to get Nico an egg from his kitchen.

“Ugh, why couldn’t I hold an egg in my mouth?” Jason sighed.

“I was exacting my revenge for Science Olympiad regionals, that’s why!” Leo said.

Percy returned with the egg and gave it to Nico, who put it in his mouth.

“Easiest dah ever,” Nico said, but as soon as his mouth closed to make the r in ever, the egg cracked in his mouth.

The circle erupted in laughter once again, just barely covering up the sounds of Nico retching up raw egg.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kristimoon, and feel free to comment a number between one and 455!


End file.
